Unknown
by Estefani
Summary: -Post Faudo Arc- Kiyomaro is not acting like himself... -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Konjiki No Gash Bell! (C) Makoto Raiku

**WARNING:** Strong Language and disturbing thoughts.

_**Here's a fanfic that I've started randomly at two in the morning.**_

**Unknown**

"Fuck this shit. FUCK IT." Mariko Nakamura cursed for the first time as she walked on to the stairs, angrily. Luckily, her parents weren't home or they would have put soap in her mouth for using Inappropriate language. "Fucking Takamine and his jealously!" She opened the door to her room and threw her schoolbag against the wall. "Or it is his possessiveness?" The girl questioned herself as she sat on her bed and crossed her arms and legs as she look up at her ceiling, still angry for what happened today.

_'It's okay for you to go off with your pop idol and the rest of your traveling friends, eh?'_ The light brown-haired girl thought as if she was scolding the genius of her classroom. _'But it's not okay when Suzume hangs out with Kaneko-san?'_

_"Did you just refer to Mizuno by her given name?"_

_"It's okay for you to refer to that pop idol friends of yours by her first name, Takamine?"_

_"I asking you a question, Kaneko!"_

_"Yes," Kaneko finally answered in a cool and confident voice as there was no point to expect Kiyomaro to answer his question. "And she had given me permission to do so."_

Mariko had gotten a headache for just remembering her classmates' brief conversation. No, more like confrontation about their pupil. Ever since Kiyomaro had returned from his trip in New Zealand, The best friend of the said pupil would notice the genius would be glancing at his ditzy, but now serious classmate on every chance he'd get.

_'Now he pays attention to Suzume-chan after he accidentally walk in on her while she was changing into her sailor uniform. Pervert...'_ Mariko shot a glare at her unopened laptop that on her bed. _'I guess girls covered in top but still have their underwear on before putting on their skirt turns him on...'_ She thought bitterly as she was about be sick for just thinking disturbing thoughts.

Deciding she didn't want to remember what happened after Kaneko answered Kiyomaro's question, Mariko got off her bed and walked out of her room to get something from her kitchen to calm down her nerves. Green tea would be the wise choice for headaches anyway. After using the stairs, the girl was about to enter her kitchen when the door bell ringed. Figured it'd be her parents, she opened the door and only to find a blond-haired boy in a dark blue dress.

"Gash-kun?" Mariko's eyes went widened at the boy's appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something...very important..." Gash said in a quiet tone. "About Kiyomaro and Suzume-dono."

"I see..." That was Mariko's response in a cold tone. Wait, why was she taking it out on Gash? He was just a child. How would he know about true nature of teenagers and adults? "Come in and make yourself warm."

Gash smiled weakly as he came in and started to look around the place. Now he think about, he never been at Mariko's house before. After hearing the host calling out for him, Gash went to the kitchen where the girl was waiting for him at the table, along with a tea-pot and two cups, already full of green tea. Gash went to a chair and sat on it as he gazed at the window, waiting for his tea to cool off so he could drink it.

"Gash-kun, how did you know I live?" Mariko's voice cut into his thoughts as Gash looked at her. "Did Suzume-chan walked with you to show the way to my house?"

Gash shook his head and put a piece of paper that he had held into his clenched hand on the table.

"Suzume-dono wrote down the address and Yamanaka brought me here."

"And he just left you?"

"Baseball practice."

Mariko signed.

Suddenly, the expression on Gash's face turned serious as he looked at the best friend of his human parther's pupil as Mariko returned the same look back at him.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not, Gash-kun?"

"Yes," Gash began. "I'll tell you the reason Kiyomaro had been..angry at Kaneko's tutoring session to Suzume-dono."

"Takamine-kun doesn't love Suzume-chan..." Those words just came out of her mouth as Mariko glared at the boy. "Therefore, he doesn't have the right to do what he did to Kaneko-san today,Gash-kun." Now, she started to wished that Kiyomaro came into Gash's place so she could just scream at him, sparing Gash of her anger.

_To be continued?_

_**LOL I'm was on wordpad and the next thing I knew, I was typing all of this. The idea just came to me O_O So, what do you think? Should I continue this fanfic or scrapped it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!

* * *

**Chapter.2**

"You're not going to believe what happened at my house on last night, Yamanaka-kun!" Mariko bellowed as she was standing there at the door with an irritated expression on her face, clutching her fists.

The baseball player of the group of Kiyomaro Takamine's friends, taking the equipment from a closet, needing it for his baseball practice after school, looked at the angry classmate of his and sighed as he already knew what or should he think _who_ she's going to rant about.

"Well," Mariko crossed her arms and glared at the window; the sun was out thus it was shining through but it didn't brighten the girl's mood. "You should know that Gash-kun had came over to my house, right?"

"Of course," Yamanaka replied. "After all, I was the one who brought the kid over to _you_." Truthfully, he didn't have time for Mariko's rant s as he need to meet his coach for lunch along with his teammates so, he decided to spit out from what he had heard from a certain person. "And Takamine went over, _uninvited_ and dragged the kid away before the blonde could tell you the truth about him, eh?"

Mariko's eyes went widen.

"How did you know?"

"A birdie told me, Nakamura." It was Yamanaka's turn to cross his arms and grinned in reponse proudly. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you about Takamine but I'm on my way to a luncheon, being hosted by my coach so see ya in class!" Yamanaka took his baseball equipment and ran out before Mariko could protest.

Iwashima was tensing his ghost interest classmate; Suzuki when Mariko entered the classroom, stomping to the pair and asked the alien obsessed to leave so she can speak to the other alone. Iwashima nodded, nervously as he didn't want to mess with her when she was like this; angry, getting ready to punch someone who dare to come across her in defense of Suzume Mizuno, her best friend, therefore Mariko Nakamura was scary as hell. He took his lunch and speed his way out of the classroom, probably going to his usual secret place where he can get contact and share his lunch with aliens.

* * *

Watching the scene the whole time, Suzuki was glad that her friend had arrived at the right time as she was about knock the heck out of Iwashima for annoying her for too long; first it was Nakaka-sensei version 2 and now Iwashima who seem somehow got the alien song, sung by their home teacher, drill into his head and started singing the same song to her. Now she was irritated big time and promise herself revenge on the second version of her teacher and the alien fanatic.

"Suzuki-san? Are you okay?" Mariko asked, noticing the irriation on her classmate's face. "Did Iwashima-kun say something to upset you?"

Suzuki looked at Mariko and shook her head; this was between her, Iwashima and Nakata-sensei and that was all she's going to add to her karma cicle. She put on a fake, relax smile on her face.

"No, dear." Suzuki pick up her chopsticks. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine at all but whatever." Mariko sighed in defeat.

Ignoring Mariko's last statement, Suzuki gobbled a sushi and spoke; "So, what do you want to talk about? I'm assured the topic is about _him _as usual, eh?"

"You know me too damn well, Suzuki-san." Mariko replied, with an mischievous smile.

The curly-haired girl sighed as she put down her chopsticks and look out at the window.

"Suzuki-san?"

"Nakamura-san." Suzuki spoke in a tone that Mariko never heard before. "Since Mizuno-san had spent time with Kaneko-kun, you're probably planning to make a move on Takamine-kun since you..."

"What the hell?" A surprised voice cut in.

The girls looked at the source of the voice and standing there was Noguchi, the boy who always wanted to be in the same class as Kiyomaro and indeed, did end up being the classmate of the genius on this spring's term. Personally, Kiyomaro didn't pay attention to Noguchi at all as he was too busy, watching Suzume AND Kaneko like a hawk. Mariko only spoke to her new classmate once when they were partner up for an assignment.

"...I..." Noguchi knew now that what he just overheard from Suzuki is not what he supposed to know. Looking down at his shoes, feeling Mariko's glare on him, he turned around and walk away, however, before doing so, he told the girls that their little secret was safe with him.

* * *

Reading a history book in the school's library, Suzume was writing down the important details in her notebook while Kaneko was sitting by her, doing the same thing and sitting across the table from the both of them, Kiyomaro's eyes were reading through an Japanese to English tranlation American novel since as usual, he'd finished his assignments before his classmates. Suzume and Kaneko know exciety why he was here, not because Nakaka-sensei assigned the three of them in a project.

Kaneko needed go to the restroom so bad but cannot afford of leaving Suzume alone with Kiyomaro as he'd fear his "rival" might do something to her unexpected; he never felt that way toward the genius before. He'd be gone for a minute or two. Kaneko put his pencil down and stood up, gaining Suzume's and Kiyomaro's attention.

"Kaneko-san?" Suzume spoke out.

"I'm going to the restroom." Kaneko answered, giving her a genuine smile before walking off.

Suzume sink into her seat as she didn't feel comfortable of being alone with Kiyomaro suddenly. The way he had looked at her, she wanted to just close her book and leave but she couldn't just walk out on the boy who taught her math, the subject that she hated ever since kindergarten. Refusing to look at Kiyomaro in the eye, Suzume sat up property and continued working on her assignment.

_'How idiotic...' _She thought bitterly._ 'I remember I was the one who would be watching Takamine-kun. Now it's the other way around. '_

"Mizuno, are you okay?"

_'Stop pretending you care when you don't.'_

"Yes," Suzume smiled brightly. "I just doing the best i can on this assignment."

"...Drop it, Mizuno."

At the sound of that tone from Kiyomaro, Suzume felt a knot in her stomach as she finally took the chance to look at Kiyomaro; what she saw in those eyes wasn't so pleasant at all but the feeling was just making her crush on him grew even more, trying to make her to give in the desires that she had held for the now envious boy for a long time now.

"...I don't know what you mean..."

"...Whatever...Forget I asked." Kiyomaro took his eyes off of Suzume and went back to reading.

Kaneko came back and reserved his work, not noticing Kiyomaro's glare on him.

* * *

**A/N:** Dang! It took me this long to post up the second chapter to this fanfic!? O_O

**EDIT AS 2/3/2013**: I went back and did some editing on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!**

* * *

**Chapter.3**

Going to the café to meet a certain person behind Kiyomaro's back is something that Gash didn't want to do but he have no choice. The young boy remembered that Kiyomaro used to being so open about his feelings but now, every-time, he mentioned Suzume, his bookowner would just stay quiet for a second before excusing himself to the restroom and would stay there longer than usual. Gash would be by the door, asking if he was okay.

Originally, he was going to bring Umagon along with him, using the horse mamono as a transportation but Gash had forgotten that his friend was now in Africa, training for the upcoming battle that's going to take place in ten months; the young boy himself should have been training already but Kiyomaro's strange behavior had gotten in the way. He could turn to Tio for help but she was too busy with her training. Kanchomé? He was out due to similar reasons. And he didn't even want to think about turning to Brago for help.

Gash was all alone on this or was he?

Walking to the café on his own, the young blond-haired boy wondered about what Kiyomaro was doing at his at school right now; probably still watching Suzume and Kaneko like hawk or maybe he finally decided to mind his own business and focus on his school work like a A+ student. No, he shouldn't being concern about the happenings at Kiyomaro's school. Instead he need to focus on figuring out on how to explain to the person about why he summoned _him_ to the café in the first place. Arriving and taken to a table by a witness, Gash ordered a juice, saying that his friend will be paying for the bill after. She gave him a smile and left.

Receiving his juice a second later, Gash took a slip from it through a straw and sighed. He's getting a feelinf that it's going be long meeting as the _answer-talker_ can see through any person thus Kiyomaro can't hide his true feelings from its user.

* * *

Mariko was now pissed big time; how dare Suzuki accused her of having feelings for _Kiyomaro _out of people? Why would she go after her best friend's crush? It's totally go against the girl code! Now, that annoying classmate of hers know, he's going to spread it and the whole damn school will be calling her a boyfriend stealer. Then again, the boy had kept his word; no one haven't say anything yet. So, it was all cool. Not that she had feelings for...

"Nakamura!"

Speak of the devil.

"What the hell do you want, Takamine!?" She exasperating yelled as she turned around and face the genius, dropping the "kun" honorific as she feel he doesn't deserve it. He dared to ruin her moment of being alone on the hallway? "And Suzume's in the library with Kaneko." She added that on purpose to see Kiyomaro's reaction. It's so humorous to see a jealous boy whom claimed, didn't have feelings for her best friend; he say it _himself _on _that_ time_._ So, why the hell was he being so damn concern about Suzume, hanging out with other boys?

"_I don't feel that way about Mizuno, Yamanaka."_

Mariko wanted to laugh out loud at the conversation she had overheard. _That_ was Kiyomaro's answer to Yamanaka's question after he went all ballistic over Kaneko's tutoring to Suzume? What a joke.

"Nakamura-"

"Do you have some business to attend? Like sneaking out of school to meet _your_ friends in secret especially with Ooumi-san?" Megumi's face appeared in Mariko's mind, angrier her even more. She was the one who made Suzume cry. But, Mariko knew better; it wasn't Megumi's fault that Kiyomaro pay attention to her more than he does to Suzume thus it was all _his_ fault. "Do you?"

"Expecting me to play hookie at a time like this?" Kiyomaro replied in a dull tone.

"Yep," She answered, proudly. "Being the an A+ student, you should have finish with ALL of your assignments and begone."

"Cut it out, Nakamura. I'm not here to pick a fight with you."

"Then why are you speaking to me?"

"For advice."

"What the hell?" Mariko asked in disbelief. "A genius like you, asking for advice? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shut up and just listen." Kiyomaro told her in a cold tone.

Mariko crossed her arms and continued, glaring into his eyes, reminding that she was still angry at him. Suzume may stay quiet and not talk back to her tutor but Mariko would not stand for that talkative of Kiyomaro.

"Go ahead and ask your fucking question so I can go on my way."

Kiyomaro bit his bottom, filching as he glanced at the window.

"...Let me guess," Mariko spoke after watching his movement. "You're in love with Ooumi-san! And you want me to do something about it!"

He glanced back at the brown-haired before walked passed her.

"...I'm in love with someone else. Believe it or not, it's someone you know pretty well... and I really do love her, Nakamura."

Finally something had snapped inside Mariko as she grab him by his necktie and slammed her classmate against the wall. There was now hostility in her eyes. She refused to believe him. She know which girl he was talking about and there's no way in hell, he's going to close to that girl.

"Stop fucking around with Suzume's feelings! If you think I'm just going to stand around while you'd be taking advantage of her feelings, you got other thing coming!"

"..."

"You're professing because you're just jealous of Kaneko-san."

"Maybe you're right about the jealous part, Nakamura..."

Her eyes went widen in shock. Did Kiyomaro just admit his jealously?

"And that's all you're going to know. Now let me go."

Not looking into Kiyomaro's eyes, Mariko let go of his necktie.

"..."

No words didn't came out of her mouth. Kiyomaro didn't speak to her for advice; it was a love confession. The way he was talking. The way he was smiling after he admitted of being jealous of Kaneko. That tone of voice, that smile...The next thing she knew, Kiyomaro was gone, leaving behind mixed feelings inside of her now.

* * *

"Does Kiyomaro know you're here with me?"

"No..."

"...I see..."

"Dufoux, please tell me what is really going on with Kiyomaro."

"...I'm afraid I can't, Gash. It's something between Kiyomaro and I."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! What is this shit? I do not like how this came out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!

* * *

**Chapter.4**

"_Due to your age, I can't tell you everything."_

"_Why not!?"_

"_Because, you're too young to know what's really going on with Kiyomaro. When you're older, you'd understand."_

"_...Does it had something to do with Suzume-dono, after all...?"_

"_...Yes..."_

Bitterly, Gash wasn't in the mood to play with Naomi and her friends at the park; yes, Gash and Naomi become friends after one day, he had found her, crying in the rain and comforted her. That's when Naomi realized that Gash really did care for her despite her cruel treatment. A week later, Naomi invited Gash and Tio to her birthday party. She invited Umagon and Kanchome as well but the two were out of the country for obvious reasons.

When Gash walked past the park, he noticed that Naomi and her group weren't there at all, being surprised then again, he wouldn't be so as the flu had gone around lately; he think Naomi and the other children have caught it and now laying on their beds, either sleeping or eating soup or taking cough drop. He sighed and keep walking.

"_I ask about my friend because Kiyomaro would be in the bathroom for a long time every time I'd mention Suzume-dono..."_

_Duforx put his hand on his forehead, sighing. Thanks to his answer-talker, he already knew what Kiyomaro WAS really doing in that bathroom. In fact the trainee glared at him, dangerously when they were on the training session of the answer-talker and told him not to say a word and he'll kill him. _

"_...Gash, Kiyomaro was..." He wouldn't dare to say it to a kid. "...sick."_

"_...Sick?..." Gash questioned with the innocent look in his eyes. "...Are you telling me that Suzume-dono is making Kiyomaro sick?"_

"_Yes, Gash. Lovesick."_

"_Lovesick? What's that?"_

_Duforx slapped his forehead, cursing himself now. He shouldn't never had said that._

Gash returned home and being greeted by Mrs. Takamine. He masked a fake smile and went up to Kiyomaro's room, using the stairs. Arriving, Gash sat on his bookowner's bed.

"_...Duforx. I don't care I'm a kid! Kiyomaro's my bookowner and I think I have the right to know what's going on with him!" _

"_Of course," Duforx replied. "But," He already knew it; Gash isn't going to give up so he decided to tell him once and all. "All right, Do you remember that Kiyomaro was sleeping for a long time in Faudo after you thought he had died?"_

"_...Yes..." Gash replied. "And I don't never want to see Kiyomaro sleeping in such way again..."_

"_I know, Gash. Anyway, you know that people can dream when they're sleeping, right?"_

"_Of course!" Gash was now getting offended. He had been in the human world for so long thus he learned new things everyday; from Kiyomaro's mother, random people on the streets, Naomi, Tio, Nakata-sensei's wife. "And Kiyomaro was dreaming about saving the world like the hero of justice, I bet!"_

"_...Actually, no. Your bookowner wasn't dreaming about being a hero, Gash..."_

"_Oh yeah? What was Kiyomaro dreaming about then?"_

Laying down, Gash look up at the ceiling. Now he think about it, he noticed that Kiyomaro hadn't sent a glance at Megumi every time the pop idol came over for heart empty training. Even she know something isn't right. The blond-haired curious boy assured that Kiyomaro's no longer attractive to the brunette. Wait a second? Attractive? Where did Gash heard such word? How did he learn the meaning to it?

"_...Suzume-dono? What?" Gash's eyes went widen, being shock at Duforx's response. "Kiyomaro was dreaming about her?"_

"_..." Duforx did not answer. He stared at a cup of tea that the waitness had brought over._

"_What it is, Duforx?"_

"_Now I think about it, I've noticed something odd on that day..."_

"_What day?"_

"_When Mizuno-san came over to Kiyomaro's house and I've introduced myself to her. After everyone left for their training. And he was outside, standing there."_

"_Hmm, I think I do remember, Duforx. I went back inside...And Suzume seems be in a very good mood...and...then Suzume got all embarrassment around you! I thought it was a cute moment! But..."_

"_Kiyomaro wasn't happy about it. Mizuno-san brushing at someone else before him...In other words, an other male...was too __**perfidious**__ for him to handle._

"Gash, get out and play in the other room." Kiyomaro's voice cut into his memory.

"...Okay..." Gash got off the bed, pick up his toys and left.

_'He's not in the good mood...'_ Gash thought. _'I wonder what happened at his school, this time?'_

* * *

"You know," Laying on his bed, having his arms behind his head, Kaneyama then sat up. "Ya should back away from Mizuno for a while, Kaneko." He told his classmate whom sitting on a chair at his desk in annoyance. "I'm getting sick of y'all bullshit, man! Fighting over Suzume like two little boys fighting over a fucking toy."

"Shut up, Kaneyama." Kaneko muttered. "A least Suzume _can_ rest her head on my shoulder unlike Takamine."

"OOH! What the fuck are you doing, Kaneko? Try to get yo ass kill or what!?"

"...Maybe..." Kaneko answered, being sarcastic.

"Whatcha you two talking about?" Iwashima entered the former bully's bedroom through a window.

"Yo, Iwashima! We're just talking about Takamine and Mizuno, man!"

"AGAIN!?" Iwashima frowned. "It is it about time to move on a different topic? It's getting old and uninterested. It's not even funny anymore!"

"Yeah, Kaneyama." Kaneko give the other boy an annoyance look.

"Whoa!" Kaneyama jumped from his bed and raised his hands, flapping them in defense. "No need to get so offense over this shit!"

"Then stop talking about it..." Both Kaneko and Iwashima said at the same time.

"So, who's in the mood for Chinese?" Kaneyama said, changing the subject as he took out his wallet. "I'm paying for it."

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"All right! But, at first, let's call Yamanaka, Suzuki and Nakamura to see if the fools want to go out with us." Kaneyama walk out of his bedroom to use his house's phone in the living room.

"How about Suzume!?" Kaneko yelled.

"Going over to Takamine's. Not going to make it." Kaneyama's response came from downstairs.

"...Oh, right." Kaneko sighed. "Hopefully, she'd be okay..."

* * *

**A/N: **The conversation between Gash and Duforx in italic was a flashback. I feel that I didn't explain about Kiyomaro's current state not too well; it wasn't so clear to the reader. Maybe you, the reviewer. Could put it together like a puzzle? Meh, who knows and cares? Now, I'm going to work on the next chapter and boy, I think things are about get ugly; Kiyomaro may go insane or something but I'm not sure if I'm going to pull it off. All I know, the next chapter will be out on valentine's day. -Hint- Until then, I see you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!

* * *

**Chapter.5**

On last night, while doing homework on a small table, sitting on his bed, Suzume felt Kiyomaro's eyes on her, the entire time. She felt nervous and weak and she never have those feelings around her tutor before. Should she be excited about finally getting attention from her crush? No, Suzume wasn't that naïve. She know Kiyomaro would never feel the same way about her. Or was he started to?

_'What a foolish thought...' _Suzume mentally said as she was cutting some fruit for her mother in the kitchen. _'Takamine was just watching me, doing my homework so I wouldn't be behind on it...Wait a second, did I just call him by his last name without the honorific? What is wrong with me?' _

"Suzume!" Her mother called from the living room. "Your friends are here!"

"...What?..." Suzume put the knife down and walk out of the kitchen to see Mariko, Suzuki and...Shion? The same Shion who tried to take Kiyomaro away from her once and had a pet cat who became friends with Gash? Did the orange-haired girl transferred back to their school? Suzume wouldn't know as she wasn't in class today due to a "cold"; an excuse that her mother have to give to Nakata-sensei. "...Oh, I forgot. You're here to help me with making chocolate for tomorrow..."

"Right, Suzume!" Mariko replied, cheerfully.

"And I'm so going to throw a huge chocolate cake at Iwashima AND Nakata-sensei for harassing me with that ghost song..." Suzuki hissed as she crossed her arms and glared at a picture that was displayed on a small coffice table.

"...Hello, Mizuno-san..." Shion said, nervously. "It had been a while..."

"Yes, it has Hibiki-san..." Suzume replied, with an astonishment tone in her voice. "How was your day back at our school?"

"Despite the boys all over me, it had been great! I did my best to ignored them by hiding!" Shion laughed. "But, Kiyo- I mean Takamine-kun didn't noticed me at all!"

"That's enough, Shion." Mariko said, giving the girl a stern look. "We're here to make chocolates for tomorrow's homeroom party not to talk about...him..." She bitterly say the last word.

Shion sent Mariko a glare.

"Look who's fu-"

"Girls! Relax!" Suzuki took a step in to separate the girls so there wouldn't be augments.

Suzume's eyes went widened.

_'Hibiki-san was about to cuss out Mariko-chan!'_

Mariko closed her eyes in initiation while Shion looked away.

"...Um, did something happened at school, today?" Suzume asked.

"Nope! It was just usual day, sweetie!" Suzuki put her hand on her classmate's shoulder. "Now, let's get to work on those chocolates!"

"...Okay..." Suzume smiled but still wary about the tension between Mariko and Shion.

After the girls got done with the chocolates, they went over to Suzume's room to discuss about who will be receiving their homemade chocolates tomorrow. Well, Mariko and Suzuki did but Shion and Suzume were outside, sitting on the stairs and enjoying the breeze, coming to their faces from the wind. The sun was setting and look cool from where they were at.

"...So, Hibiki-san. What is that you want to talk about?" Suzume questioned.

"...Well, I spoke to Takamine-kun today and it didn't go well..." Shion replied, simply. "After hearing about what's been going on, I've decided to scold him for being so...possessive over you, Mizuno-san."

"What?" Suzume looked back at Shion in surprise. "What did you just say?"

Shion sighed. Suzume was still so absent-minded, not being aware of how Kiyomaro really feel toward her now. Was the ditz really that delusional?

_'Of course. To ignore of getting hurt after...'_

"...Do you know the description on possessive, Mizuno-san?"

Suzume shook her head.

"...Well, how to put this...basically, he thinks that you're _his_ pupil and _his _only. No one else can tutor you."

"...I don't get it..."

"Stop pretending you're stupid, Mizuno-san!" Shion exclaimed out of frustration that she hold toward the "confused" girl now. "Why do you think he stares at you? Not going drooling over that pop idol you've admired so much!? And glaring at Kaneko-san! You know, he saw you two, sitting on a bench, eating lunch together and you, resting your head on his shoulder! Takamine-kun could had gone over there and beat the hell outta him but, he couldn't because he didn't want to hurt you!"

Suzume didn't voice her opinion to Shion's outburst. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Shion noticed the paleness on her classmate's face, mixing within her shock expression. Oh, was she finally going to face the facts or deny it all? Shion wasn't no mind reader so how would she know how Suzume's really feeling now. Deciding to leave the girl alone so she can come to her senses, Shion got off the steps and stood up and turn around.

"Oh yeah," She said with a serious tone in her voice. "If I was you, I'd start to question your best friend." With that, she walk back inside of the Mizuno residence.

* * *

On the next morning, it was valentine's day and Suzume wasn't in the mood, going to school but she didn't have no choice; the chocolates that she made on last night were already all wipe up and stored inside a paste bag so just rather well go and have fun at today's party but lacking sleep due to Shion's speech and thinking about Kiyomaro wasn't making things easier for her. Sighing, Suzume grabbed her schoolbag and the paste bag and walked out before her mother could ask how was wrong.

"Yo, Mizuno!" Yamanaka ran over to Suzume as she dash out of her apartment. "Better ya have some chocolate for me!"

"Of course, I do. You're my classmate after all!" She replied, cheerfully.

Yamanaka give her a grin as a response.

"I bet you made a special one for Kaneko, eh?"

"...Yeah..."

"And for Takamine."

"Of course."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what kind of food, Nakata-sensei will give us?"

"Cafeteria food?" Suzume answered the question easily.

"Get real, Mizuno!" Yamanaka laughed at her response.

Suzume giggled as she and the baseball player began their walk to school. Unluckily for her, they came across Kiyomaro whom had a blank expression on his face. Her heart went racing when he sent her a glance.

"...Are you okay, Takamine-kun?" She asked quietly.

"...I'm fine, Mizuno..." He replied.

He didn't even smile at her...

"Din't get any sleep last night, Takamine!?" Yamanaka patted Kiyomaro on his back. "I bet ya were thinking about Megumi-chan!"

"Shut up, Yamanaka." Kiyomaro hissed.

"I was just kidding geez." Yamanaka mumbled.

On their way to school, Yamanaka was chatting about an upcoming baseball but Kiyomaro and Suzume weren't listening to him; Kiyomaro was looking straight while Suzume was thinking about how she going to give the chocolates out to classmates than Shion came to her mind, than Mariko. What did Shion mean by questioning her own best friend? For what reason? Should the orange-haired girl given her a hint then she'd figured out by now.

Arriving at Mochinoki middle school, Yamanaka went ahead of the pair, carrying his baseball equipment. Kiyomaro and Suzume spit up, going to their respective shoe lockers. Opening her locker and taking her school slippers out, she sat down on a steel bench and took off her outdoor shoes.

"Mizuno-san!"

Suzume look up at Kaneko.

"Good morning, Kaneko-san." Suzume smiled brightly.

"Nakata-sensei isn't here today..."

"Lucky for him as Suzuki-san is about to throw a chocolate cake at his face." Suzume chuckled.

"Really?" Kaneko gaped than laugh. "I can see why."

"Kaneko."

Suzume put her head down, looking at her feet, covered with socks.

"Yes, Takamine?"

"Kaneyama needs your help with the homeroom." Kiyomaro said, simply.

Kaneko sighed.

"See you both in class."

Then he was gone, leaving the lion and it's prey behind.

Having her school slippers on, Suzume stood up and put her shoes into the locker and slammed it, taken Kiyomaro by surprise. She never did that before. Now, she was getting angry big time and glared at the boy standing before her.

"What is your problem, Takamine-kun?" She growled. "Why would you tell Kaneko-san such lie just now?"

"What lie?" Kiyomaro asked, confused. "You can ask Kaneyama."

"Just stop it!" She yelled. "Stop acting so damn innocent!"

"You look better with short hair..." Kiyomaro told her, giving her a sly smirk. "Maybe you should cut it off."

Was he flirting with her? All this time, Suzume had forgotten that her hair had grown out over the weeks, reaching her shoulders. So, that's why Kiyomaro was now so attractive to her? Because she looked so much like Megumi? What is this bullshit was she hearing from her tutor?

"...Don't..." She felt her cheeks burning up. "...fu-"

"Well, someone's been hanging out with the wrong crowd while I was gone...How disappointing..." Kiyomaro winced at the girl.

"...Disappointing?" Suzume responded with anger. "DISAPPOINTING!? You're the one who always leave me behind! Besides, what I did to you at that damn store, did I ever complained about who you hang out with?! I'm so alone and depressed because I was so worried sick about you!" Suzume felt tears, forming in her eyes. "...I...felt something while you were gone...like you've..."

Kiyomaro scoffed.

"That's your fucking response!?" Suzume screeched. "And what the hell are you looking at!?" She glared at a random classmate, walking pass by. The boy shook his head and dash away. "Go back to your class or wherever the fuck you came from!"

"Mizuno, stop it." Kiyomaro sternly told her. "You're now acting like a maniac."

"...I guess I am! Maybe I've been one ever since I was born! After all, you told me the only thing I'm so good at is knives!"

Kiyomaro gained a hurt expression on his face as well in his eyes. Yes, he did told her that when the helpless girl had cooked for him, Sunbeam, Megumi, Gash, Umagon and Tio to make up for what happened in the development store. And he started to regret it now. But, Suzume with a fouling mouth? No way in hell, he's going to accept the new attitude of hers.

"...Hey, the freaking late bell ring like FIVE minutes ago..."

Kiyomaro and Suzume looked at Mariko, standing there with crossed arms and a frown on her face. How long had she been standing there, listening to their argument?

"..." Suzume pick up her schoolbag and walk off in shame.

Kiyomaro watched her until she was out of slight and scowled at Nakamura.

"What? Ya mad because she finally told you off?" Mariko asked with a slight smirk. "About damn time."

"Stay of this, Nakamura. This is between Mizuno and I."

With that, Kiyomaro walked away, leaving behind a far now more outraged Mariko.

* * *

For some reason, a substitute was not assigned to their homeroom thus there wasn't no teacher, supervising the students. Kiyomaro found it strange while Kaneyama, Iwashima and Yamanaka were celebrating wildly, taking out their obsession and began fooling around. The female classmates were passing out chocolates to their male friends or crushes.

"...Hey, Takamine."

"What do you want?" He asked him, harshly.

"...Suzu-"

Kiyomaro stood up and glared at the second smartest student in their homeroom.

"Say her given name _again_ and see what happens..." He growled with an aggressive look in his eyes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene between the two genius.

"...You know, Takamine? You're just jealous because she hadn't given you permission to-" Kaneko got interrupted off by Shion who had come between the boys.

"Are we here to celebrated Valentine's day or watching a show about two boys fighting over a toy!?" She exclaimed with anger. "This gotta to stop right here and now! We don't have time for bickering!"

"Yeah, Takamine! Kaneko! We're not here for y'all bullshit!" Kaneyama called out from the back of the crowd. "Either behaved or get out!"

"How immature..." Suzuki shook her head in disappointment.

"Luckily, Nakamura isn't here because she's already pissed and you know what would happen, guys..." Iwashima commented.

* * *

On the rooftop of Mochinoki middle school, brown hair strands were found on the sediment and the owner of those strands were stand there, glaring through the fence. Holding a knife, she give out a bitter laugh. She took _his_ "advice" after all. Now, he will fall out of love with her since she wouldn't look like her idol anymore. But, deep inside of the depressed girl, she always wanted long hair. It really hurt her when her crush mistaken her for the other girl.

"Hey Mizuno!" A stern voice called out behind her.

Great. Just so great. Why him out of all people? She'd rather have _Iwashima_ to comfort her. Then again, she didn't need pity from anyone; she didn't deserve any.

"What the hell did you do to your hair!?" He shouted, panicky. "God damn it, Mizuno! Why would you-"

"...Did it to get you off my back." She whispered with hostility tone of voice.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry but I have to stop here because I don't know where to go from here. Also, I apologizes for posting this chapter a day late when originally it was supposed be on Valentine's Day which it was yesterday. Something came up. -_-


End file.
